Love, Lust or Friendship
by Parent12D
Summary: After the mishap in 'Boys Will be Eds', Nazz decided to retreat to the forest to get away from all the smittened guys that were all over her. At one point in the night, Andrew decides to visit her in the woods and they hung out together, with some facts about Nazz being revealed to Andrew during the hangout together. How will this go? Read and find out now!


**Hello there readers! Here I give to you another new story that I came up with!**

 **Now here are a couple of notices;**

 **First of all, for this story, I'll be focusing on giving the character Nazz some characterization and some hidden depths as well, since I don't want to depict her as a stereotypical dumb blonde. I want to depict her as very mature, compassionate, and really sweet as she is suppose to be depicted as in the show.**

 **As for the summary, this is how it goes; after the events of Boys Will Be Eds, at least after the part where she runs off screaming, Nazz decides to spend a good portion of the night in the woods, to keep the other boys from finding her. Andrew ends up finding her though, however, he decides to talk with her and find out if she is okay, and shows he doesn't have the smitten feelings for her as the Eds, Jonny and Kevin have. Nazz then explains to him about some stuff such as why all the boys are feeling love/lust for her, and more about herself, while the two of them spend the night in the woods for a good hour or two.**

 **One more thing, this story takes place around the same time that the Eds decided to perform a musical for Nazz, only to find out they were actually performing for Jimmy and were at the wrong house. Just a little heads up.**

 **Well enough with my little rant now. Let's start the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All the Characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE WOODS NEAR THE CUL-DE-SAC:**

It was a beautiful night in the woods near the cul-de-sac in Peach Creek. The stars were twinkling and the moon was bright. Deep within the woods, a certain blonde haired girl known as Nazz was spending some time in the woods, away from most of the guys, as she was keeping warm by the fire she started herself. Believe it or not, she had decided to retreat into the woods to get away from all the guys that were all over her and obsessing over her. She recalled them giving her (or attempting to give her) gifts that made her feel overwhelmed and it was too much to handle. She also recalled Kevin trying to chase after her, shouting to her to not let him stay with the 'losers' (Jonny and the Eds). She locked herself in her house for the remainder of the day until it was nightfall, and then she went out her backdoor, locked her door and wrote a note saying she wasn't home. Nazz did this so the boys wouldn't bother her anymore tonight in case any of them planned a night time musical for her.

Nazz was sitting on a log, deep in her thoughts; she knew that all the boys had been smitten for her and they either felt love or lust for her (she couldn't tell for sure). There were a couple of exceptions though.

Jimmy was way too young to begin experiencing the feelings of love and romance for anyone at all, not to mention he spends a lot of time with Sarah so even if he did start to get those feelings, he'd probably have them for Sarah.

As for Rolf, well he was a foreigner. While Nazz admitted that Rolf was very friendly and open minded in regards to his culture, she also had to admit that some of his cultures were a little bizarre for her to be in a relationship with him. Not only that, but Rolf had different customs as well, so a relationship with Nazz wouldn't work out for him.

And then that left Andrew and his friend Chaosky. Chaosky was very cute but he wasn't a human, and in fact, she didn't know what species he wasn't, and neither did Andrew or even Chaosky himself. That left Andrew, who was a really cute and a really sweet guy. She had no idea if Andrew had feelings for her or not. Truth be told, Andrew had lived in the cul-de-sac for a month and a half, and he not once expressed any romantic feelings for Nazz at all. All the times he hung out with Nazz felt more like a friendship thing rather than something romantic. Andrew was a really sweet guy who wanted all of his friends to be happy, and the thought of that caused Nazz to smile.

 _Andrew is a really sweet guy and a good friend._ Nazz thought to herself. _I'm not sure if he feels any love or lustful feelings for me like the Eds, Jonny and Kevin feel for me._

Another thought came to her; Andrew wasn't there to give her those gifts like the guys that were smitten for her were. She was wondering what he was doing at that time and why he didn't overwhelm her with gifts like the others.

She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a sound nearby. It was the sound of something rustling through the bushes and the sounds of stepping. She had no idea who that was.

"Hello?" Nazz called out raising an eyebrow. "Is anyone there?"

Nazz was hoping that it wasn't the boys that were smitten for her. It was then in a matter of seconds that a silhouette with two eyes being shown was shown behind a nearby tree. Nazz then decided to ask.

"Okay who is that," She sounded firm, wondering if this guy was smitten for her. "Who are you!?"

It was then the silhouette then started to speak.

"It's just me Nazz," The figure then stepped out from behind the tree, revealing himself to be none other than Andrew. Nazz then sighed in relief as it was just Andrew, but then decided to ask him.

"Oh, it's only you Andrew, what's up," She started. "Did you come out here to express your love for me too?"

It was then Andrew had the most bizarre and bewildered expression he ever mustered onto his face which lasted for a few moments before explaining.

"Uh… no, I'm not going to do that," Andrew explained. "I came out here because I wanted to check up on you. I saw you freaking out earlier when the others were overwhelming you with gift in a smitten manner, and it had me concerned. I saw a note saying that you weren't home and it came to me that you had to be somewhere where no one would find you, and to me, that one location was the woods. I came out here to check up on you Nazz."

"Oh, okay," Nazz sighed and relaxed as Andrew approached the setup and noticed the fire that was set up.

"Did you make that fire," Andrew asked with curiosity.

"Yup," Nazz nodded. "Care to join me for a bit Andrew?"

Nazz offered patting on the spot of the log right next to her.

"Of course," Andrew said as he walked over to that spot. "Anyway Nazz, I just want to ask you; is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright Andrew," Nazz stated as Andrew sat down right next to her. "I was just overwhelmed by how all those guys were all over me and it was out of control."

"I see," Andrew said in understanding. "I would have been just as stressed out too if I was in that position."

"I can tell buddy," Nazz said, actually happy to have someone like Andrew join her. "Andrew, if you don't mind me asking, do you feel smitten by me?"

Andrew had to take a minute to think of a good honest answer as he then said.

"Well Nazz, no I'm not," Andrew said honestly. "I mean I can't lie, you really are attractive and beautiful for a lady your age, but honestly, I only see you as my good friend and nothing more. You're a good friend of mine Nazz, and I couldn't have it any better than that."

 _Not to mention I already have a crush on a certain blue haired Kanker sister._ Andrew said in his mind.

"Well that's very sweet dude," Nazz smiled. "You're my good friend too, and I enjoy having you as such as well."

"There is something that I just don't get though Nazz," Andrew started to ask. "Why are all the guys being all smitten for you anyway?"

"Oh that? Well… That goes back a long way," Nazz frowned as she said that. "A memory that goes back to when I was younger…"

Andrew had taken noticed of Nazz frowning and felt like he just stepped on a nerve. As a result he then said.

"Uh, I'm sorry for asking that Nazz," Andrew apologized. "I didn't mean to step on a nerve from long ago."

"It's okay Andrew, you had no idea," Nazz said. "And you certainly did not step on a nerve dude."

"Oh good," Andrew sighed in relief. "Because I could never imagine myself ever feeling happy about hurting your feelings whatsoever, I would never want to do that."

"I know you don't sweetie, and I thank you for being such a sweet friend," Nazz gave him a hug for a minute before saying. "I guess I should just tell you the reason and about my early life."

"Alright if you feel comfortable with it, then let's hear it," Andrew smiled again, giving Nazz his full attention as Nazz took a deep breath and begun to explain.

"Well buddy, it all goes back to when I was really young," Nazz started. "You see, my mom told me that when I was born, I was a beautiful baby girl, and it was something to be proud of and I believed her. I was really adorable back then and I also have a photo of me as a baby on me if you want to see it."

"Okay," Andrew nodded as Nazz took out her wallet and showed him a photo of her when she was younger. Andrew was really impressed by it.

"Wow, you were really adorable and beautiful just like you said." Andrew commented.

"Yes I was," Nazz nodded as she put the photo and the wallet away. "Anyway, that's how I looked like when I was younger," Nazz continued her explanation. "Back with my explanation, growing up, I started looking more and more beautiful. When I was in kindergarten, all the guys were into me at such a young age, and wanted to give me flowers, commenting on how I looked so pretty at such a young age. As I got older, I started realizing that the guys were feeling smitten for me and wanted to win my affection. In addition to that, my hips started getting very curvy when I turned 10. The boys really started fawning over me at that point."

"I see," Andrew took notice that Nazz did have curvy hips at her age, nothing he'd fawn over though. "You do have curvy hips for a kid Nazz."

"I know buddy," Nazz stated.

"There is something else that I want to know too," Andrew asked. "Do you think the guys feel love or lust for you?"

"Well I can't say for sure," Nazz admitted. "Although from the looks of it, especially from how they acted today, I would have to say that they were feeling lustful for me, but that lust could turn into love, but I'm not sure…"

"Nazz, you know that love is something that is mutual right," Andrew asked as Nazz nodded. "It's not something that is forced like lust. If this is real love, then you would be feeling the same way towards them, but the problem is that you can't be in a relationship with all of them, only with one."

"Dude, you are so right there buddy," Nazz commented as she then frowned again. "But there's another problem I am having that I just can't stand."

"What would that be?"

"That I feel like a total hussy at my age for looking so attractive; a bimbo at that," Nazz sadly stated. "I feel like a figure that was meant for the guys to get laid with, which is what a hussy is known for."

Andrew had a shocked look on his face before commenting.

"You're not a hussy Nazz."

"I know Andrew, but the others seem to think that way," Nazz was touched by Andrew's comment, but still felt sad. "And that's not the person I want to be."

"Really," Andrew looked curious. "What is the person you want to be then?"

"I want to be that one girl who is really mature, compared to most of the guys that act immature. I want to act more mature for my age," Nazz admitted. "I also want the guys to know that even though I don't enjoy the way they fawn over me, I want them to know that I am a caring young woman and that I am very compassionate and I look out for others."

"Oh, you mean you want to play the 'Team Mom' role huh," Andrew looked interested.

"Yes, that's exactly it," Nazz nodded. "I want to show the other kids and the Eds that I care for all of them and that I am here for anyone if they ever need anything."

"Does that also include me Nazz," Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hehehe, of course that includes you silly," Nazz giggled at Andrew's question. "I want everyone to know that I am a mature, sweet hearted, compassionate young lady for my age, and I also don't want the kids to know that I am a stereotypical dumb blonde."

Andrew smiled at her first comment, but he then recalled something occurring earlier today when Kevin showed her Victor the Goat with the name 'Nazz' buzzed cut out on the side and remembered what Nazz said as a comment.

"Oh yeah Nazz, speaking of Dumb Blonde moments, I had recalled seeing earlier today, when Kevin showed you Victor who had the name 'Nazz' buzzed cut on the side, while wearing your roller skates, and you had commented 'Victor changed his name to Nazz just like me', and Rolf wondered if you were weak in the 'upper story'. What was up with that?" Andrew asked.

Instantly remembering that event, Nazz immediately became flustered.

"Oh my god, I did say that," Nazz was embarrassed. "I had no idea that I would say something like that. I'm so embarrassed Andrew…"

Andrew then went and comforted her by placing his hand on her back.

"Awe, that's okay Nazz, it was probably just a writer's block or something," Andrew commented. "It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't?"

"Of course not," Andrew smiled. "You didn't write that script."

"Your so right bro," Nazz started smiling again. "I don't like being depicted as that stereotype."

"I know what you mean," Andrew nodded in agreement. "That stereotype is ridiculous."

"It sure is Andrew," Nazz said. "Anyway, what I want the others to see me as is a young lady who is very mature, very smart, not Double D smart, but smart nonetheless, and that I am a very compassionate sweet lady."

"I get what your saying Nazz," Andrew grinned. "I want my friends to know that I am just being optimistic about things and to help my friends feel better, so I can see all of my friends have a smile on their faces. I love seeing my friends happy."

"I've noticed that about you Andrew, and frankly, that's what I enjoy about you," Nazz commented. "You're a good friend who is willing to make sure others are happy and your problems are put behind others you care about, and that's why I think you're a great friend buddy."

"That's a very sweet thing to say Nazz," Andrew gave her a hug. "Thank you for that."

"Your welcome Andrew," Nazz returned the hug. "Anyway, I have been proving to everyone that I am mature by taking on most tasks that adults would do normally. One of those tasks includes babysitting."

"Whoa, you have taken part in babysitting Nazz," Andrew looked rather interested.

"Yup, that's what I said," Nazz nodded. "There was this one time where I had to babysit Eddy while his parents were out one night."

"You got to babysit Eddy," Andrew looked surprised.

"Uh huh, and now that I think about it, I kinda feel ashamed for what happened that one night," Nazz had a look of guilt.

"Why's that," Andrew asked.

"Well you see, Eddy thought his parents hired me to date him, when I was suppose to babysit him," Nazz explained. "Due to a misunderstanding, he felt so embarrassed when I told him that. What made it even worse was the fact that I had thrown a party at Eddy's house when I was supposes to be babysitting him. What added more salt to the wound was the fact that I sent him to bed while the party was still going on and he was taking a bath when the bath tub crashed through the ceiling. I then later found out that it was Ed who caused that accident and was clumsy and slipped on soap while carrying a giant frozen chicken ice sculpture that Rolf made under the Urban Rangers."

"Did that really happen?"

"I eventually found out when I checked into the bathroom and found the chicken body ice sculpture all crumbled up with the soap on the floor," Nazz sounded ashamed. "Anyway, after that night, I don't think I'll be babysitting Eddy again anytime soon. Aside from that accident, there's also the fact that we are around the same age range."

Andrew took all of this in for a minute before asking.

"So are you starting to feel some regret for your actions that day?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Nazz nodded. "I really didn't meant to be so harsh with Eddy. He does like me, even though he's smitten by me like the others, and that's why Eddy's parents approached me to babysit him, because they knew that he likes me. I seriously should apologize to Eddy about that sometime soon."

"I think that might be a good idea," Andrew stated. "Anytime, when you said that you and Eddy were in the same age group, it would feel like as if you were babysitting me, right?"

"Exactly Andrew," Nazz agreed. "It felt awkward but Eddy's parents knew that their son liked me and that's why they chose me for the job as babysitting for him."

"I see," Andrew nodded.

"There's another thing that I've gained experience from as a result of taking part in babysitting, in regards to respecting protesting strikes," Nazz explained. "According to the Workers' Rights Act, Subsection E, Paraphrase IV, anyone that is leading the strike is entitled to express formal protest as to wherefore must be totally respected."

"Really, that's remarkable," Andrew smiled.

"Yup," Nazz nodded. "Babysitter's got to know that stuff."

"I'm impressed," Andrew was thrilled by this. "I can see why you want to be known as mature Nazz."

"Uh huh," Nazz nodded.

"Yeah, you really convinced me Nazz," Andrew smiled. "I'm also impressed that you had started that fire over there."

"Uh yeah, that I did," She started. "My mom taught me how to do that when I was younger and when we would usually go camping in the woods, and she'd show me how it's done and after so much practicing, I've managed to master it."

"That's incredible," Andrew decided to share something with her. "When I was younger, my dad and I would go camping as well. He taught me how to set up a hammock and everything."

"That's so awesome dude," Nazz smiled.

"Yeah it is," Andrew grinned. "Also, my mom had shown me all these gardening tips, including trimming the hedges of bushes."

"That's totally radical buddy!"

"It sure is," Andrew nodded.

"Your parents must be amazing aren't they," She asked as Andrew nodded as a result. "I hope on meeting them someday."

"Trust me Nazz, you probably will meet them someday," Andrew remarked. "I've told my parents about all of the kids and the Eds in the cul-de-sac and that I see all of them as my friends."

"That's great Andrew." Nazz was ecstatic.

"Uh huh." The two of them enjoyed some time chatting together around the fire…

* * *

An hour passed as Andrew and Nazz were having fun chatting together about stuff. Nazz got out two granola bars and started snacking on one. She then made a offer to Andrew.

"Want a snack Andrew," She showed it to him.

"Sure I'd love to have one," Andrew grabbed it and started opening it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dude," Nazz and Andrew started eating. "Andrew, I really must thank you."

"For what?" Andrew asked.

"For coming out here tonight to give me company," Nazz stated. "For making me feel comfortable and making I was okay after what had happened to me today. I really needed the company of a good friend to help me feel better."

"Aww, it was my pleasure Nazz," Andrew smiled. "I enjoyed keeping you company tonight without the other guys being all over you in a lustful manner."

"I know buddy," Nazz then went and gave Andrew a warm hug for the umpteenth time that night. "Andrew, you're a real friend and a wonderful person, and I think any girl that had you as their boyfriend would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Nazz," Andrew gave a heartwarming smile as he returned the hug once again. "You're a real true friend too Nazz. I'm happy that we have this friendship formed."

"Same here dude," Nazz agreed. "You're my good friend Andrew."

"You're my good friend too Nazz," Andrew told her afterwards.

They continued hugging for a good 5 to 10 minutes before breaking up and continued to relax and chill out together in the middle of the woods under the stars while talking about stuff like the good friends they are…

* * *

Eventually, it was now 10 o'clock at night and it was getting late as Andrew looked at his watch.

"Oh look at that, its 10 o'clock," Andrew pointed out. "I should be heading home right about now. Chaosky might be wondering where I went, but luckily my parents shouldn't be home for another hour or so. But I should be getting home now."

"Yeah I should be getting home too," Nazz took out the fire with some water. "I'm pretty sure all the boys and everyone else is asleep at this point, so I should be good to head on home now."

"Hey, mind if I escort you home Nazz," Andrew offered. "I can make sure the others don't get all over you in case some of them are still up."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course," Andrew smiled brightly. "You're my good friend and I couldn't let you head home by yourself since we both live in the same cul-de-sac. Besides, I could use the company for the walk back."

"Andrew, you're such the sweetest friend I ever made dude," Nazz gave him a tight hug. "Thank you for such a kind offer."

"Anytime Nazz," Andrew grinned.

"Anyway, shall we head back to the cul-de-sac now buddy," Nazz asked all her stuff in her backpack.

"After you Nazz," Andrew held out his hand for her, in which she grabbed and they held each others hands as they headed back to the cul-de-sac.

"This was such an amazing night we spent together Andrew," Nazz admitted.

"I'll say," Andrew agreed. "I can tell that we have created a beautiful friendship together Nazz."

"I think we created a beautiful friendship too buddy," Nazz agreed with him. "You're a great friend Andrew."

"You're a great friend too."

Andrew and Nazz had eventually left the woods and made it back to the cul-de-sac where Andrew escorted Nazz to the back door of her house without drawing any attention. They wished each other to have a goodnight before Nazz entered her house and Andrew went back to his house. After explaining to Chaosky what transpired in the woods with Nazz, Andrew then got ready for bed. He was now in bed and had slowly but surely fell into a deep sleep, having peaceful dreams as Andrew could only cherish his friendship with Nazz and wondered if the same could be said with the others. Andrew could only wonder what other events would transpire with one of his friends as he had learned something from tonight's events; he didn't feel love or lust towards Nazz. What he felt was something he always wanted to feel for Nazz; friendship, and that's all he could ask for from her…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YUP, THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHARACTERIZATION THAT I GAVE TO NAZZ, BASED ON HER PERSONALITY!**

 **HONESTLY, I DON'T THINK THE WHOLE DUMB BLONDE TRAIT MATCHES WITH NAZZ AT ALL! I CAN UNDERSTAND IT WITH MAY KANKER, SINCE** _ **SHE'S**_ **SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE ED, BUT NAZZ ON THE OTHER HAND, IS SUPPOSE TO BE MATURE AND COMPASSIONATE! JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME I HAVE THIS TRILOGY PLANNED OUT FOR THREE SUB STORIES IN ONE FANFICTIONS, BASED ON THREE EPISODE AND THEY ALL HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH EDDY! WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS I'M PLANNING? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **UNTIL THEN, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY AND THE CHARACTERIZATION GIVEN TO NAZZ!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW, SO TUNE IN AGAIN AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
